Amitié ou Amour?
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: Mejores amigos, sin embargo todo puede cambiar ¿para bien? Sin mentiras podría resultar, pero resulta ser lo contrario...Capítulo 7 Capítulo Final.
1. Lien Affectueux

_Holaaa_

_He aquí trayendo nuevas historias...forma de entretenimiento...jeje_

_Yo le prometí una pequeña sorpresa a: Ame no Yoru__, este fic es de exclusividad sólo para ti como te lo había prometido. _

_Ojalá y te guste..._

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong> no es de mi propiedad, menos los personajes aquí identificados...

Les meilleur amis, cependant tout peut changer pour bien…? Sans mensonges il pourrait être, mais arrive le contraire…

(Mejores amigos, sin embargo todo puede cambiar ¿para bien…? Sin mentiras podría resultar, pero resulta ser lo contrario...)

.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>_

"_**Lien Affectueux"**_

.-

Él suspiró con desganas, sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala para jounins, miraba perdidamente a través de la ventana. Era una bella mañana con aves cantando su melódica sinfonía. No leía su peculiar libro, sin embargo lo tenía a su lado. Sobre su máscara se logró ver una sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció al recordar el motivo de la reunión esta mañana.

_**-Flash Back**_-

Tsunade golpeó fuerte y con ambas manos la mesa. Todos los shinobis presentes se asombraron. Él lo tomó como una normalidad en ella. La quinta aclaró su garganta –**Esto debe acabar cuanto antes**- gritó enojada –**Hemos perdido gran número de shinobis y tantas muertes ya no pueden seguir... Esta batalla debemos ponerle término de una vez y por todas-** suspiró –**Hasta ahora la situación ha normalizado pero no espero que permanezca así por mucho tiempo, la aldea del sonido nos han declarado la guerra y en unos días lucharemos contra ellos-**

**-Una cantidad de nuestros shinobis permanecen resguardando la frontera**- intervino Shizune.

**-Enviaré un equipo de los mejores jounins y chunins para este trabajo-** dijo Tsunade –**Los que no les ordene ir protegerán la Hoja de cualquier invasión en caso de ser una trampa- **

**-Lo conveniente sería poner a la ladea en estado de alerta-** opinó un shinobi desde atrás.

**-Mientras no estemos seguros de cuáles sean sus planes, no puedo hacer eso, correríamos el riesgo de dejar la aldea totalmente indefensa- **dijo la rubia –**Yo misma elegiré los integrantes del equipo, luego les informaré quienes serán...- **

_**-Flash Back**_-

.-

Kakashi bajó la mirada entristecido, de repente sintió la presencia de una peculiar kunoichi, entonces sonrió **-¿Cómo se encuentra tu brazo?-** preguntó él.

Ella lo movió –**Bien-** tomó asiento frente a él.

**-¿Y tú?- **

**-¡Oye! No es tu culpa-** respondió la Mitarashi sonriendo –**Deja de preocuparte tanto, sólo fue un rasguño- **

Él la miró levantando una ceja en señal de no creerle nada. Palmeó la mano sobre el mueble a su lado –**Ven- **

**-De verdad estoy bien- **replicó Anko aún sonriendo pero nerviosa.

**-Si no vienes aquí ahora, iré yo**- Kakashi habló severamente. Palmeó nuevamente.

Anko puso mala cara y se sentó a su lado. El jounin puso la mano sobre el hombro de ella y ejerció un poco de presión. Anko se quejó – **¡Me duele!-**

**-No puede ser, tú habías dicho que se encontraba bien- **dijo él y ella resopló –**No vuelvas a mentir ¿De acuerdo?- **

Anko no respondió debido que no dejaba de vera la portada del libro de él, ese libro que nunca deja de leer. Lo miró directamente a los ojos –**Kakashi...- **

**-Hum...-**

Ella posó una mano sobre el muslo de él **-¿Qué tanto lees en esos libros?-** preguntó ella meramente curiosa –**Debe ser algo muy pero muy interesante-** él empezó a sudar **-¿Puedo verlo?**- preguntó mientras extendía la mano para tomarlo.

**- ¡No!-** dijo y antes que ella lo tomó.

**-Pero...-** replicó.

**-No puedes Anko-** negó con la cabeza.

**-¿Qué ocultas? ¿Por qué no quieres que le de una pequeña ojeadita**- volvió a preguntar.

**-¿Eh...?-** aclaró la garganta –**Es clasificación para adultos-** respondió estúpidamente.

Anko entrecerró los ojos incrédula de la respuesta –**Idiota, ya soy adulta... Ahora préstame el libro-**

**-Dije no-** dijo al fin ordenando y dando a entender la última contestación definitiva.

La peli lila afincó con su brazo lastimado y frunció el entrecejo del dolor impulsado al presionar. Kakashi se preocupó y en el momento en que él bajó la guardia ella le arrebató el libro, luego se subió al mueble y desde allí le sacó la lengua.

**-Anko no juegues con eso**- le advirtió. Ella le ignoró y abrió el libro.

En un movimiento rápido, el jounin subió también al sofá y le quitó el libro, bueno eso creyó. Anko llevó la mano con el libro hacia su espalda. Kakashi la abrazó para arrebatárselo; las pisadas de los dos sobre el sofá las hacía perder equilibrio, él la apretó un poquito más a su cuerpo y logró quitarle el libro, pero ambos cayeron sobre el mueble.

Anko se encontraba encima de él y Kakashi abrazándola. El calor recorrió el cuerpo de la kunoichi y un ligero temblor la sacudió al sentir el firme contacto del bien formado cuerpo de Kakashi apretándola con sus fuertes brazos. Sus ojos se cruzaron con el del shinobi, era consciente del rubor evidenciado en sus mejillas pero, no hizo nada por evitarlo.

Por su parte, Kakashi sentía la tibieza que desprendía el cuerpo de Anko. Lentamente ella se fue acercando al rostro de él hasta sentir su respiración cerca. Él acarició la mejilla de ella provocando que bajar su rostro al punto de sus labios rozarse.

**-Kakashi...-** susurró ella.

**-¿Sí?- **

**-Creo que me volví a dislocar el hombro-** le dijo en voz baja y gimió –**Me duele-**

El jounin la ayudó a sentarse **–Esto va a doler un poco... Apóyate en mí-** ella asintió, luego se aferró colocando el brazo sano sobre el hombro de él y hundió su cabeza en el pecho. El agarró el brazo de ella desde el hombro, cuando la sintió lista lo movió produciendo que le hueso volviera a su posición normal.

La kunoichi respiró forzosamente, sin embargo Kakashi la abrazó – **Debes ir a la enfermería para que vendan el hombro- **

**-No, si Tsunade se entera de esto me regañará- **se apartó de él.

**-Pues... Debiste pensarlo antes de hacer las cosas-** le regañó.

**-Por favor no le digas-** dijo casi suplicante.

Kakashi suspiró –**Bien, pero tendrás que vendarlo, si no lo haces el hueso volverá a descolocarse-** le puso la mano sobre la cabeza y sonrió. La alborotó el pelo, después se puso de pie.

Ella lo vio marcharse con esa calma y paciencia que suele ser y, sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa cuando él se marchó. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaron en el momento, esta vez no fue consciente de su propia mirada...

* * *

><p><em>Debo aclarar que <em>_**"Lien Affectueux" **__significa __**"Lazo Afectuoso"...**_

_Pues este fic ya lo tengo terminado, consta de 7 caps..._

_Si leíste esto Isi-san me disculpo formalmente por no felicitarte el día de tu cumpleaños, he estado trabajando en una historia que sé que te va a encantar se titula __**"Error ¿Perdonado?", **__aunque en realidad era otro fic, pero estoy terminándolo, me he quedado en el cap., final porque me atasqué, jejeje, qué gracioso ¿No?... De todas maneras, cuando esté terminado también te lo dedicaré por la tardanza..._

_My friends continúen leyendo y no dejen de comentar de lo contrario, las ideas decaen cuando no son comentadas (es en serio)._

_Recuerden, los que leen y no están registrados en fiction pueden comentar, opinar, ilustrar, aconsejar, criticar y hasta dar ideas para futuros fics._


	2. Promesse

**Chapter 2: ****Promesse**

_**(Promesa)**_

Dos días más tarde…

Anko caminaba relajadamente por el pasillo de la Torre Hokage, iba a su oficina por unos papeles; de pronto, vio a Kakashi entrar a la oficina de la Quinta junto a Shizune cerrando la puerta a su paso. Anko se acercó a una ventana y observaba cómo se mecían las hojas de los árboles, el ver la forma acompasada en la que se movían por el viento la calmaba. Tanto así, que no se percató de los minutos transcurridos, tampoco se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a ella por detrás.

– **Anko, ¿En qué piensas?** – pregunta la voz.

Ella se dio vuelta para ver quién le hablaba – **Sólo miraba las hojas moverse.**

– **Hum...Ya veo…–** dijo Kakashi. Su mirada estaba más impenetrable de lo normal – _**Ella aún sigue lastimada de la última misión**_ – pensó – **¿Cómo te sientes?**

– **¿De mis heridas? ¡Bien!** – respondió alegre.

– **¿Qué dije de mentirme?** – preguntó él con seriedad.

– **Está bien… –** suspira infantilmente – **Te comportas como si fueras mi hermano mayor.**

– **Me preocupo por ti, ahora dime ¿Cómo están tus heridas?**

– **Sanan poco a poco y el brazo ya no me duele…–** dijo Anko. Él levantó la ceja inconforme por su respuesta. Ella sonrió nerviosa – **tanto… no me duele tanto.**

– _**Intenta hacerme creer que está bien, pero sus heridas fueron graves, todavía son delicadas **_– pensó él – _**En esa batalla, ella quedó gravemente lastimada, sino fuera por las rápidas atenciones de Tsunade-sama hubiera muerto.**_

~Flash Back~

Cinco días atrás…

La aldea estaba bajo ataque por la invasión de unos ninjas llamados los rebelds, con el objetivo de llevarse los pergaminos secretos de la ladea de la Hoja para sus planes malvados. Hubo muchos heridos, muertos, pero la batalla continuaba. Kakashi y Anko peleaban contra uno de ellos, ese enemigo podía dividirse en dos personas sin necesidad de ninjutsu.

Kakashi peleaba con él cuerpo a cuerpo mientras que Anko utilizaba sus mejores técnicas para alejarlo. La habilidad del primero era el taijutsu, pero era demasiado veloz y sólo el peli plata con su sharingan descifraba sus movimientos; el segundo, sostenía una espada y como Anko podía invocar espadas, era la indicada para enfrentarlo, pero el hombro se le había fracturado durante la batalla y no podía mantener por mucho tiempo el ritmo constante de cada encuentro de las espadas.

En un ágil movimiento, el enemigo le atravesó la espada en el pecho. Kakashi la vio caer ante sus propios ojos en un mar de sangre tirada en el suelo respirando forzosamente, el pelo regado por todo su cuello y los mechones cubrieron partes de la mejilla y la frente, y lo último que vio fueron los ojos de ella ponerse pálidos y moribundos.

Él corrió hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, la llamaba una y otra vez sin cansarse, pero ella no reaccionaba; el cuerpo totalmente frío y los ojos sin brillo le hicieron pensar lo peor. Él la recostó en el suelo, colocó la cabeza en el pecho de Anko tratando de escuchar el latido de su corazón, cerró los ojos adolorido y triste. Repentinamente, Tsunade apareció en escena y de un puñetazo mandó a volar al enemigo, el otro desapareció antes de darle su merecido.

– **¡Kakashi!** – llamó la rubia acercándose a ellos.

– **No escucho sus latidos** – responde él.

Tsunade tomó la mano de Anko apretando la muñeca – **Siento su pulso muy débil, debo actuar rápido** – dijo.

El peli plata se apartó y ella empezó a usar su chakra para curarla.

– **Necesito que apoyes su cabeza, de lo contrario no podrá respirar** – dijo ella.

Kakashi le levantó un poco la cabeza, apoyándola en sus piernas, luego le agarró la mano.

– **¡Resiste, Anko!** – siseó la Quinta.

~Flash Back~

.*

El jounin bajó la mirada.

– **¿Qué te pasa?** – preguntó Anko sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

– "**Nada" –** respondió como sin darle importancia - ¡Vamos a almorzar! – dijo y empezó a caminar.

– **Actúa extraño** – pensó ella.

Más luego, se encontraban sentados en el Kiosco. Ella no dejaba de observarlo mientras él miraba el panorama de la ciudad.

– **Te ví entrar en la oficina de la Hokage** – dijo Anko. Su mirar cambió hacia ella **– ¿Solicitó tu presencia para informarte del equipo que enviará a la frontera?** – preguntó directo al blanco.

– **Sí** – responde como si nada.

– **¿Quiénes irán?** – volvió a preguntar tanto curiosa como preocupada.

– **No te preocupes, luego lo sabrás** – murmuró él.

– **¡Vaya respuesta!** – Dijo la kunoichi y agrega – **¡Siempre me excluyes de todo!**

– **¿Qué quieres saber?** – ahora él interroga.

Anko entristeció – **¿Te asignaron? **– Él no respondió, sólo se limitó a desviar la mirada **- ¿Kakashi?**

– **No hablemos de eso, no tiene caso** – siseó el shinobi.

– **¿Te asignaron? – **volvió a preguntar. Tampoco obtuvo contestación, entonces bajó la cabeza – **Desde que saliste de su despacho actúas extraño y lo único que cruza por mi cabeza es tu asignación a esa batalla** – las lágrimas querían correr por sus mejillas pero no sucedió – **La mayoría de nuestros amigos han muerto, Kurenai perdió a Asuma y está embarazada, Gai en el hospital gravemente herido, el resto vive el poco tiempo que pueden disfrutar… Yo…Yo sólo te tengo a ti, Kakashi. Eres mi mejor amigo, así que por favor no me mientas… ¿Te asignaron?**

Kakashi volvió a mirar el cielo, sin embargo no contestó.

– **¡Responde! ¡Maldita sea, te estoy preguntando que si te asign…!**

– **Sí, me nombraron para resguardar a todos los equipos, pero aún no he aceptado.**

– **¡No aceptes!** – Anko susurró. Él abrió su ojo ante tal sugerencia – **¡No aceptes, si lo haces no volveré a hablarte!**

El peli plata no podía creer lo que escuchaba, le tomó por sorpresa.

– **Habla con Tsunade, dile que no puedes** – continuó ella.

– **Anko, yo…**

– **Si quieres, yo hablo con ella y le explico, pero no aceptes.**

Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio. Anko puso sus manos en la mejilla de él haciendo que la mirara **– "Promete que no irás" – **él apartó las manos de ella y se levantó del mueble, después dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta. La kunoichi también se puso de pie – **No quiero perder a otro amigo** – le dijo.

– **Por más inevitable, nuestro deber es proteger a la ladea junto a sus habitantes – **respondió Kakashi.

Anko cerró en puños las manos y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, miraba hacia un lado evitando encontrarse con la mirada de él.

El shinobi, por su parte, le daba la espalda, después decidió respirar profundo y darse vuelta – **Anko, no quiero que…–** empezó a decir.

– **¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡No me importa!** – dijo molesta y triste consigo misma.

La miró detenidamente, ella sufría por dentro. Suspiró **– "Lo prometo"** – ella levantó la mirada – **Hablaré con Tsunade, prometo que no iré a pelear** – dijo y ella sonrió feliz/satisfecha.

– **¡Gracias!**

Nuevamente, el ninja copia suspiró – Siempre consigues de mí lo que quieres – sonrió cerrando su ojo visible – **¡Nos vemos después!** – caminó hacia la salida y marchó.

Anko puso sus manos en el pecho aliviada. Enseguida suspiró largamente.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alegro que les haya gustado el primer capítulo…<em>

_Próximo capítulo: **"Danse Romantique"**_


	3. La Danse Romantique

Gracias a aquellos que leen este fic. Y de antemano aprovecho para pedir disculpas, por durar tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Gomen ne! Ahora les dejaré leer…

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3:<p>

"**La Danse Romantique"**

_**(Baile Romántico) **_

Al día siguiente…

Noche fría. Todos festejan un compartir que, quizás sea el último. Aún así, disfrutaban estar en compañía. La música sonante era romántica, los que bailaban seguían abrazados en la pista. Otros conversan alegremente, unos haciendo chistes y otros sobre la vida.

Kurenai estaba ahí con cinco meses de embarazo, conversando con Anko, quien vestía una camiseta negra ajustada, una mini color beige y unas botas sin taco, también de color negra.

– **¿Cómo ha resultado estos meses para ti?** – preguntó Anko a Kurenai.

– **Bien. Anhelo que mi hijo nazca pronto** – dijo ella, emocionada – **Es lo único que me queda de Asuma.**

– **No olvides los recuerdos y los momentos que pasaron juntos** – añadió Anko – **siempre estarán en el corazón y rememorarlos cada día nos hace ser fuertes. **

– **Mañana, ¿verdad? –** interrogó Kurenai.

Anko asintió **– ¿Sabes quiénes fueron asignados?** – Ella tenía la esperanza de que su amiga tenga esa información – **Kakashi no ha querido decirme quien liderará los equipos.**

– **Tengo entendido que Genma, Ibiki, Gai y muchos más. De hecho, Tsunade amplió los equipos, integrando más shinobis** – respondió la peli negra – **Los Ambu formarán parte directamente. Shikamaru y los demás chunin están involucrados. ¡Es extraño que Kakashi no te haya informado de esto!**

– **No sólo Kakashi. Genma e Ibiki tampoco han querido explicarme, siempre cambian el tema **– murmuró. En seguida, miró hacia el balcón. Allí se encuentra Kakashi conversando con Genma, y preguntó – **¿Kakashi también irá?**

Kurenai abrió los ojos, impactada por la pregunta – **Respecto a él, me gustaría que habláramos con calma. Si es posible, mañana. **

Anko la miró, confundida, pero antes de formular cualquier pregunta Gai hizo su entrada espectacular, según él. Posó el brazo en el hombro de la peli lila, ella entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo molesta por el atrevimiento de su amigo.

– **¡Kurenai, te ves hermosa con el embarazo!** – dijo él.

– **Gracias Gai** – respondió ella.

– **Anko, también estás diferente y hermosa… especialmente esta noche **– continuó Gai.

– **¿Quieres decir que no lo soy?** – preguntó, enfadada.

Él se apartó de ella, sintiendo peligro y, una mueca de temor dibujó su rostro – **No… no quise decirlo de ese modo, no eres hermosa** – Anko enfureció – **Etto… digo que eres linda, sí y hoy te ves radiante…**

Kakashi se dio vuelta, sonriente observó a Anko discutir con Gai, quien parecía nervioso – **Creí que Anko fue asignada por Tsunade para liderar el equipo cuatro. ¿Sucedió algo para ser relevada de su cargo? –** preguntó Genma.

– **Ella no se ha recuperado completamente de sus heridas, como para liderar un contraataque** – respondió Kakashi.

– **Sin embargo, es jounin especialista** – dijo el castaño – **Sus habilidades son requeridas. **

– **Lo sé **– siseó el jounin, entre suspiros.

Genma también miró a Anko **– ¿Qué hiciste? –** preguntó.

– **¿Hum? ¿Cómo sabes que yo…? **

El shinobi sonrió y movió los ojos hacia él – **Cuando se trata de ella siempre intervienes** – retornó la mirada, directo a la peli lila – **Te pareces a Ibiki, tratando de protegerla…**

– **Hablé con Tsunade cuando me entregó el listado de todos los nombrados –** respondió el peli plata.

.-

~ Flash Back ~

Día anterior…

_Kakashi se dirigía al despacho de la Hokage, acompañado de Shizune. En el momento en que iba a entrar, vio de reojo a Anko cerca, mirándolo fijamente. Él se hizo que no la vio allí y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás. _

– _**Kakashi, ésta es la lista de los ninjas que seleccioné** – dijo Tsunade, mientras le pasaba unas hojas escritas con nombres a elección._

_El jounin los leyó uno a uno. De repente, vio un nombre familiar – **Líder del equipo cuatro ¿Anko Mitarashi?** – atinó a decir. _

– _**Sus habilidades y liderazgo son excelentes para un contraataque directo –** respondió Tsunade. Él se veía muy contrariado – **¿Algún inconveniente con los nombres?**_

– _**Sólo uno** – contestó, seguro de sí mismo – **¡Anko Mitarashi!**_

– _**¿Qué sucede con ella?** – preguntó la rubia, confundida. _

– _**Sugiero que sea relevada de su cargo –** dijo y añadió – **Las heridas de su cuerpo no han sanado por completo y, enviarla a una batalla campo abierto, sería peligroso tanto para ella como para el equipo. Aconsejo que asigne a alguien más. **_

– _**Bien, pero lo dejaré a tu elección – **agregó ella. _

– _**Gracias** – susurró él. _

~ Flash Back ~

.-

– **¿Anko sabe que…?–** empezó a decir Genma, pero calló.

– **No. Espero que no se entere aún –** respondió Kakashi.

Genma sonrió nuevamente **– ¿Te amenazó?** – preguntó, divertido.

– **Sí** – responde, frustrado **– Es su especialidad, ¿no? **

– **¿Esta vez con qué salió? **

Kakashi se dio vuelta para contemplar nuevamente la ciudad – **Que si aceptaba ir, no volvería a hablarme.**

**- ¡¿Y tú le creíste?** – dijo el castaño, parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta.

– **Cumple su palabra, créeme** – dijo Kakashi – **Anko no se limita sólo a escuchar.**

Genma lo miró, seriamente – **¿Lo prometiste?**

– **No me quedó otra opción –** respondió el ninja copia – **Al menos la tranquilicé. **

– **Tarde o temprano, Anko se enterará que…**

– **¿De qué me voy a enterar? –** preguntó Anko, detrás de ellos.

Ambos shinobis abrieron los ojos y se giraron.

– **¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?** – pregunta Kakashi, para librarse de contestar.

Ella les pasó a cada uno, un vaso con bebida – **Vine a traerles algo de tomar** – dijo.

– **Gracias** – atinó a decir Genma, tomando el vaso. Kakashi hizo lo mismo.

– **No han respondido mi pregunta** – murmuró ella.

En ese momento, comenzó a sonar una música movida.

– **¿Quieres bailar conmigo?** – preguntó el castaño.

– **Pero…–** replicó Anko.

– **¡Vamos!** – la tomó de la mano y se la llevó.

Kurenai se acercó a Kakashi – **Excluirla de todo esto, es un lindo detalle** – dijo ella.

– **La verdad, esto se pondrá extremadamente peligroso** – dijo él – **Además, hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera. Anko no es la excepción.**

– **Desde que Asuma murió, todos intentamos proteger con nuestra vida a ese alguien apreciable **– bajó la mirada – **Ella se preocupa por ti, por mí, por todos. No quiero verla llorar. Se me parte el corazón ocultarle que tú también irás.**

– **Si se entera antes, evitará tanto sea posible para que me quede** – respondió Kakashi.

– **¿Marcharás sin despedirte? –** preguntó ella, pero él no respondió.

Empezó a sonar una canción romántica y todos los que bailaban se abrazaron para bailarla. Kakashi la miró espléndida por las luces que la iluminaban. Sus ojos se encontraron a pesar de la distancia, ella le sonrió mientras bailaba con genma. Kurenai le dio unas palmadas en el hombro de Kakashi y se alejó. Él caminó hacia ellos, sonriendo.

– **¿Me permites?** – preguntó, extendiendo una mano a Anko con permiso de Genma. Genma asintió y marchó, invitando a bailar a Shizune, quien aceptó.

Ambos se abrazaron firmemente. Anko cerró los ojos, al sentir los fuertes brazos de su acompañante y ruborizó sin saber porqué. Él, por su parte, acarició la mejilla de ella con su mejilla lento y suavemente, su mirada entristeció y apretó fuerte los brazos alrededor de ella. Anko abrió los ojos, sorprendida de que él se aferrara así de esa manera. La kunoichi acomodó la cabeza en su hombro llenándose de un sentimiento que nunca antes había conocido y que la embriagaba.

Kakashi detuvo el baile de ambos y la miró directamente a los ojos. Poco a poco, se fue acercando al rostro de Anko hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia. Llegó a un punto de querer besarla, ganas de besar esos labios que le sonreían, transmitiendo paz, serenidad. Abrió un poco su boca para plasmar los labios en los de ella, pero tomó conciencia y le rozó con un beso la mejilla – _**Lo lamento**_ – dijo, mentalmente…

* * *

><p>Próximo capítulo: <strong>"Vérité"<strong>

Si aparece alguna falta ortográfica o faltó alguna letra, háganmela saber.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, tanto como a mí.

Reviews?


	4. Vérité

**Capítulo 4:**

**Vérité**

_(Verdad)_

Las primeras luces del alba aparecían poco a poco en la villa. Anko permanecía dormida tranquila y profundamente en su cómoda cama. La ventana estaba abierta y un fuerte viento sopló bruscamente moviendo las cortinas, y una extraña sombra entró a la recámara.

Esa sombra se acercó a ella y tomó asiento a su lado, luego rozó con los dedos de su mano enguantada el brazo de Anko. Él sonrió con tristeza, y debajo de la máscara se podía reflejar que sus labios temblaban. Anko frunció el entrecejo, no por el roce recibido por él, sino parecía tener una pesadilla y cerró en puños las manos, aprensando la mano de él – **Ka…ka…shi** – susurró en sueños. Unas gotas cristalinas escaparon de sus ojos **– No…no vayas…**

Entristecido, el shinobi delineó con sus dedos la mejilla de Anko con ternura y ella se calmó, aflojando las manos. Ahora él apretó su mano y se fue aproximando al rostro de ella; estando a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro, se bajó la máscara, entonces la besó en los labios.

El cielo empezó a esclarecer. Kakashi profundizó el beso y se apartó. – **Te amo Anko** – le susurra al oído para luego marcharse.

Al poco rato de haberse ido, Anko abre los ojos, se sentó erguida y con los dedos tocó sus labios – _**¡Qué extraño! Siento como si alguien me hubiera…–**_ delineó el labio inferior como acariciándolo y tratando de sentir por qué le arde un poco _**–…besado**_ – se dijo a sí misma – **Imposible, me habría dado cuenta** – se levantó de la cama y se vistió lo más lentamente posible, no tenía ningún plan, quizás visitar a Kurenai, después de todo por su embarazo no puede moverse tanto.

Se miró en el espejo. Vestía un short anaranjado, una camiseta de tirantes y ajustada color beige y las botas negras del día anterior.

El sol brillante no dejaba de iluminar tan plácidamente la aldea.

* * *

><p>Despacho Tsunade…<p>

– **Los demás ya salieron esta mañana para preparar terreno** – dijo la Quinta – **Sólo faltan ustedes. **

– **¡No se preocupe abuela!** – Habló Naruto – **¡Nosotros acabaremos con ellos!**

– **Me gusta tu entusiasmo Naruto, pero hace falta más que talento y un buen plan** – siseó Tsunade, frotándose las sienes, mientras Naruto reía ampliamente.

– **¿Le preocupa algo? –** preguntó Sakura a Tsunade, quien observa atentamente al peli plata.

– **¡Tengan mucho cuidado! –** dijo la rubia, ignorando por completo la pregunta de Sakura.

Genma miró de reojo a Kakashi. El ninja copia parecía triste, entonces el castaño le dio una fuerte palmada por la espalda.

– **¡Sí!** – respondió al fin, Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Anko se encontraba en la casa de su amiga Kurenai, ambas sentadas en el sillón platicando y tomando té.<p>

– **Anoche, dijiste que querías hablar conmigo sobre Kakashi** – dijo Anko.

– **Así es…–** respondió la peli negra e hizo una pausa mirándola detenidamente – **Todos hemos sido amigos por muchos años. Cuando conocí a Asuma empecé a sentir ciertas emociones que no podía explicar, poco a poco mientras le conocía entendí que estaba enamorada. Al principio intenté negarlo pensando que tal vez confundía el amor con amistad y simpatía, pero todo se salió de control y me enamoré perdidamente. A pesar de estar muerto, en mi corazón seguirá vivo. Ahora mi hijo me da toda la fuerza que necesito para seguir adelante. **

– **¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?** – preguntó la peli lila, confundida por las palabras de su amiga.

– **Anko, no quiero verte sufrir y por lo tanto, mi deber como tu mejor amiga es decir la verdad.**

– **¿De qué verdad hablas? No entiendo –** interrogó, aún más confundida.

Kurenai le toma las manos – **Sé quién liderará este enfrentamiento** – dijo.

– **Entonces, dime quién** – siseó Anko. Kurenai bajó la mirada – **¿Lo conozco?**

Ella asintió – **Más de lo que crees** – respondió.

Un largo silencio e incómodo se apoderó de ambas mujeres.

Kurenai observó el reloj – **Si te das prisa, podrás alcanzarlos. A esta hora deben de estar saliendo de la aldea.**

– **Kurenai, deja el rodeo y por favor dime el nombre de…–** se detuvo a meditar las anteriores palabras de su amiga y abrió los ojos horrorizada – **Es…**

– **Sí, Kakashi es el principal líder. Él no quería que lo supieras** – susurró la peli negra.

– **¡Pero me prometió que no iría! –** Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos – **¡Dijo que hablaría con Tsunade-sama! ¡No iba a aceptar el cargo! ¡Hizo una promesa!**

– **Respóndeme una pregunta** – dijo Kurenai y añadió – **¿Lo amas?**

Anko se sorprendió por dicha pregunta que no sabía responder, sólo llorar. Kurenai la abrazó fuerte para darle apoyo – **No dispones de tiempo para negarlo. Debes decirle. Confiésale tus sentimientos porque podría ser la última vez que lo veas **– sonrió triste – **¿Lo amas?**

La peli lila recordó el día aquel en que cayeron en el sofá, cuando sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, sobre todo un ligero temblor al tenerlo tan cerca, y al igual que en la fiesta del día anterior ruboriza cada vez que se le acerca tanto. Por mucho tiempo fueron amigos y se han buscado en los momentos difíciles, se comprenden y siempre se han protegido, por igual con todos sus amigos, jamás pensaría en amor, pensó sólo en amistad y ella borró en su mente todo signo de enamoramiento.

– **¿Anko?**

– **Yo…–** continuó llorando – **¡Le dije que no aceptara!**

– **Sin embargo, no le diste una razón suficiente –** dijo su amiga – **Quizás haberle confesado tu sentir habría cambiado de parecer.**

– **Él busca en mí a una amiga en quien contar **– susurra Anko.

– **¿Y tú qué buscas en él? –** preguntó Kurenai, intentando hacerle ver cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el peli plateado.

Anko baja la cabeza – **Amor…**– respondió al fin – **¡Lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser, pero es mi mejor amigo! –** inesperadamente se puso de pie.

– **¿Piensas…?**

– **¿Detenerlo? Sí** – secó las lágrimas – **No permitiré que la muerte me lo arrebate de los brazos, al menos intentaré tanto pueda para evitar su partida** – se dirigió a la puerta; no obstante, la imagen de Kakashi muerto inundó su mente y debido a la presión de su cuerpo al recordar ese fragmento de aquella pesadilla ella cayó de rodillas llorando y atemorizada – **Morirá…**– susurra en voz baja.

– **¿Qué? **– Kurenai se acercó a ella.

Los ojos de Anko aterrados y sus labios, no podía articular palabras.

– **Anko, ¿Te encuentras bien? – **se arrodilló a su lado.

– **¡No quiero perderlo, no ahora que sé cuanto lo amo! –** Dijo sollozando – **¿Por qué no me dijo antes que iría? ¡No lo acepto!**

– **Anko, fuiste nombrada líder del equipo 4** – la peli lila abrió los ojos sorprendida – **Pero debido a tu estado después de que casi mueres, Kakashi te relevó del cargo, excluyéndote definitivamente. **

– **¿Me…relevó?** – preguntó ella, aún sin creerlo.

– **Lo hizo para protegerte… Él no podía renunciar, Tsunade confía en él, todos confiamos en él. **

– **Si él muere, yo…–** más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus delicadas mejillas.

* * *

><p>Kakashi y el equipo estaban en la puerta principal de la aldea.<p>

– **¡Buena suerte! –** Les dijo Kotetsu – **La necesitarán.**

– **¡Traten de sobrevivir! **– siseó Izumo.

Ellos asintieron, luego empezaron a caminar. Por otro lado, una sombra saltaba por sobre los techos de las casas a una velocidad incomparable.

– **¿No te despedirás de ella?** – le preguntó Genma al peli plateado.

– **¡No es necesario!** – respondió él.

Ambos se detuvieron. – **Al menos déjale una nota explicando tus motivos** – dijo el castaño.

– **Sufrirá aún más por no decírselo de frente** – susurró fríamente.

– **¡La conoces bien! –** Genma sonrió.

– **Tanto, que si doy la vuelta en este preciso momento para buscarla, recibiré una golpiza por su parte –** Kakashi suspiró largamente.

– **Pensándolo bien, te lo mereces** – dijo Genma, mientras reía.

La sombra llegó al lugar justo a tiempo, pasándole por el lado a Kotetsu e Izumo y se detuvo en la salida, apoyando una mano sobre el marco de la puerta, respirando forzosamente a causa de tanto correr.

Kakashi sintió una presencia familiar detrás de ellos, parada en la entrada de la aldea. Se dio vuelta y sus ojos se asombraron.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rin-Hatake.n.26,<strong>_

_**Averno 10,**_

_**Guest.**_

Gracias a las tres por comentar y me siento muy contenta de que continúen este fic. Al principio pensé que no era de agrado para nadie, pero después dije: Veamos qué pasa si le pongo el summary en español y tadá recibo reviews.

Pues, esta historia es como muy sentimental, ¿no? Jejeje. Como se habla mucho de pérdidas de amigos, compañeros de batalla, me tomé la libertad de poner a una Anko sentimental, claro, tendrá sus arranques de histeria. El fic apenas es de siete capítulos, o sea, ya casi termina. Eso no significa que no publicaré nuevos fics. Tengo algunas propuestas personales con unos que ya he iniciado, algunos ya los concluí y publicaré nuevos en Agosto. A principio de Agosto subiré un one-shot.

Bueno, es todo cuanto a mí. Oh! Se me olvidaba! Gracias a aquellos que, aunque no comenten leen mis historias y les agradezco por ello. Arigato!

**Matta ne!**


	5. Douloureux Adieu

**Bonjuor!**

**Comment êtes-vous? Je suis bien.**

_**J'espère que vous avez bien se porter.**_ Tenía tiempo que no avanzaba éste, pues aquí les dejo el siguiente: Capítulo 5. Espero les guste. Gracias a: **Averno 10, hina-hatake, CissaCheshire, DarkMinene9, LeMemeFox, Guest, Aoi-Hatake.n.26 **por sus comentarios y no se preocupen que en ésta ocasión no pienso asesinar a los protagonistas, sólo hacerlos sufrir un poco, XD.

Antes de subir el cap.5 leí los demás caps. e hice un cambio en éste para darle más emoción, ¿No lo creen? Este lo cambié más de tres veces, espero ahora sí encaje con la trama.

Si aparece una falta ortográfica, mis disculpas, pues no tuve tiempo de revisarlo otra vez.

(.*-*.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>_

"_**Douloureux Adieu"**_

_**(**__Dolorosa Despedida__**) **_

Kakashi y su equipo estaban en la puerta principal de la aldea para marcharse a su misión cuando en sus miradas reflejaban dolor al ver los rostros de sus mismos compañeros de equipo entristecidos.

– **¡Buena suerte! –** Les dijo Kotetsu – **La necesitarán.**

– **¡Traten de sobrevivir!**– siseó Izumo.

Ellos asintieron, luego empezaron a caminar. Por otro lado, una sombra saltaba por sobre los techos de las casas a una velocidad incomparable. Deseaba llegar cuanto antes, pero la respiración le era difícil acompasarla, pero no se rendía, necesitaba llegar al punto de encuentro.

– **¿No te despedirás de ella?** – le pregunta Genma al peli plateado, con curiosidad.

– **¡No es necesario!** – respondió él, sonando indiferente aunque en el fondo deseaba que Anko estuviera allí, pero sería cruel de su parte verla llorar.

Ambos se detuvieron. – **Al menos déjale una nota explicando tus motivos, ¿No?** – dijo el castaño, intentando hacerlo reaccionar, porque ha visto los ojos de Anko cuando lo mira y sabe a la perfección sus sentimientos hacia el ninja copia.

Espira. – **Sufrirá aún más por no decírselo de frente.** – susurró fríamente, dando por terminada la conversación.

– **La conoces bien. –** Genma sonrió melancólico.

– **Tanto, que si doy la vuelta en este preciso momento para buscarla, recibiré una golpiza por su parte. – **Kakashi suspiró largamente. Apresuró el paso para que Genma deje la conversación por la paz.

– **Pensándolo bien, te lo mereces.** – dijo Genma, mientras reía, caminando a la par del shinobi de ojos desiguales.

La sombra llegó al lugar justo a tiempo, pasándole por el lado a Kotetsu e Izumo y se detuvo en la salida, apoyando una mano sobre el marco de la puerta, respirando forzosamente a causa de tanto correr.

Kakashi sintió una presencia familiar detrás de ellos, parada en la entrada de la aldea. Se dio vuelta y sus ojos se asombraron de verla allí, respirando agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ella se veía pálida y sus ojos notaron que estuvo llorando.

– **Mitarashi…–** susurra Kotetsu, sorprendido por no haber sentido la presencia de la chica.

– **¿Qué haces aquí?** – interroga Kakashi estrictamente, pero en el fondo angustiado de que ella se diera cuenta de sus intenciones.

Anko se desconcertó, no en la forma que habló sino la mirada fría y sin sentimientos que le transmitió al mirarla. Agacha la cabeza, dolida. – **Mentiste.** – dijo entristecida. – **Prometiste hablar con Tsunade-sama y renunciar a pelear. Decidiste no aceptar. ¿Por qué?** – levanta la cabeza y algunas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, las cuales inmediatamente se limpió. – **¿Por qué aceptas morir? ¿Por qué tú? Yo…**

– **Esto no se trata de ti. –** contesta con frialdad. – **La aldea corre peligro si no actuamos rápido. **

Anko se muerde el labio inferior. – **¿Por eso me engañaste? ¿Prometiste en vano, sólo para que no me enterara?** – cierra las manos en puños. – **Me excluiste de todo, ésta también es mi batalla. ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta? Pues ya ves que no.** – le mira directo a los ojos, reprochando su mentira. – **Aún no puedo creer que no me hayas dicho nada; al igual que tú, mi deber es pelear junto a mis compañeros. **

– **Sólo serías un estorbo.** – dijo él como si nada, hiriéndole el corazón. Todos, incluyéndola, abrieron los ojos incrédulos.

Ella vuelve a agachar la cabeza. – **¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Un estorbo?** – interrogó, con la voz entrecortada.

Naruto gruñó. – **¿Cómo puede hablarle así?** – preguntó irritado y molesto, pero Sakura puso su mano sobre el hombro de él y negó la cabeza, interpretándole que no se metiera, no es asunto suyo.

Kakashi cierra las manos en puños, aguantando las ganas de correr hacia ella y abrazarla. – **Serías un estorbo en esta batalla. Sólo mírate. No te has recuperado del todo. ¿Cómo piensas luchar contra el enemigo en ese estado? –** preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos. – **Mujeres, niños, ancianos, cada aldeano confía en nosotros los shinobis para ser protegidos. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes de una vez? **

– **¡Me traicionaste! ¡Confié en ti! –** palabras que lo hirieron en lo más profundo de su corazón. Apretó los puños y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Le enfrenta con la mirada. – **Vine porque yo…–** coloca una de sus manos en el pecho, lado izquierdo. Anko dio un paso atrás tambaleándose ligeramente mientras un leve rubor cubre sus mejillas. Se veía más pálida y sobre todo agotada. Luego empezó a toser.

Izumo, preocupado, corrió hacia ella. – **Mitarashi, no deberías estar aquí. Te hace daño. –** le dijo.

Anko se separó de él bruscamente. **– Si soy un estorbo como dices, ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir? –** le interroga con la mirada cansina, ojos ojerosos. Kakashi entristece. – **No pedí que me salvaras.** – su respiración se volvió más irregular y el viento no ayudaba, se tornaba cada vez más frío. Retrocedió un par de pasos. Izumo se acercó a ayudarla, pero ella lo rechazó.

– **Kakashi…–** Genma coloca una mano sobre su hombro. – **Estás siendo muy rudo con ella. **– el ninja copia desvió la mirada.

– **Ella debe entender que la seguridad de la Aldea es primordial y que…–** dejó sus palabras inconclusas al verla retroceder cada vez más y apoyarse en el marco de aquel portón respirando con dificultad.

Anko se aferró del marco de la gran puerta. – **Yo…–** parpadeó a su pesar y un fuerte dolor provino del pecho, impulsando como palpitación. La herida había cerrado, pero el veneno que la espada le traspasó produjo graves daños en su organismo y al parecer no ha sanado.

Ignorándola, se dio vuelta para marcharse. Su equipo no replicó nada, sólo siguieron sus pasos. Dolido y triste se aleja más de ella. Sin embargo, lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la Mitarashi y le impedían ver con claridad como él se marchaba y la dejaba así, en ese estado. No quería que se marchara, no lo permitirá. – **¡No te vayas!** – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

– **¡No me dejes sola!** – Kakashi escuchó y se detuvo. – **Onegai!** – la vuelve a escuchar. – **¡Cumple tu promesa de quedarte! ¡No te apartes de mi lado!** – cierra sus manos enguantadas en puños mientras su equipo espera por él a unos pasos más adelante. – **¡No quiero que te alejes de mí! ¡Te necesito! ¡Te necesito junto a mí! ¡No quiero ser un estorbo para ti, pero no me dejes así! ¡No me dejes sin ti!** – no la volvió a oír más, eso le inquietó. Rápidamente gira sobre sus talones y ahí estaba, con los ojos entrecerrados, respirando casi al borde del desmayo, labios entreabiertos, piel pálida y sudorosa.

Anko se cubre la boca y empezó a toser. La respiración le hacía toser mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con irregularidad. Kakashi abrió su ojo visible cuanto pudo al verla en ese estado por su culpa. Anko no aguantaba más, avanzó un paso, pero perdió balance y caía hacia delante, sin embargo la detuvieron.

Kakashi había corrido hacia ella y la sostuvo, evitando que se diera un fuerte golpe. – **Eres una tonta. Mira que venir así.** – le susurra, suavemente. Se arrodilla en el suelo con ella. – **Por eso intenté no decirte, porque sabía que te pondrías histérica. **– sonrisa. La abraza.

Anko corresponde el abrazo. Más esconde el rostro entre el pecho de él. – **No te vayas. **– le susurra a su pesar. De nuevo, la tos la atacó.

Kakashi le acaricia el cabello y con la otra mano le frota la espalda. Siente el cuerpo de la chica ardiente. **– Tienes temperatura, tonta. –** posando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, la separó de él. La mira a los ojos.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, se aferró del chaleco de él. – **No te dejaré ir.** – apoya su cabeza en el pecho de él. – **No quiero perderte. No puedo perderte. No quiero, porque…– **levanta la cabeza.

– **Prometo que regresaré.** – le dije seguro de sus palabras.

– **Tus promesas no se cumplen. –** niega la cabeza. **– Y no me arriesgaré a perderte. No a ti. Te quiero, y porque te quiero no lo puedo permitir. **– rodea sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kakashi, quien intentó separarla, pero ella negaba la cabeza y se aferraba a él más que nunca.

– **Anko, por favor. Déjame ir.** – vuelve a negar la cabeza. Kakashi espira. – **Te estás comportando como una infantil.** – ella aparta los brazos de su cuello.

Ruborizada y agotada, le mira. – **No lo hagas.** – le susurra sin que nadie más escuche. – **Eres la única persona que menos quiero perder. Te amo. **– él abre su ojo lo posible. – **Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.** – lo abraza llorando. – **Te amo.** **Te amo. Y si te vas, no me volverás a ver. Si decides irte, jamás volveré a hablarte y me perderás. **

Kakashi cierra los ojos, arrepentido de lo que piensa hacer. – **Lo siento. **– le susurra al oído. – **Elijo perderte.**

Sus palabras la desconcertaron. Abrió los ojos como platos. – **Si te marchas, yo…**– estaba asustada.

– **Kakashi, debemos irnos. **– siseó Genma, acercándose a ellos.

Kakashi asiente y se pone de pie. – **Sí, vamos.** – le responde y se vuelve hacia Anko. – **Lo lamento, pero debo irme.** – camina un par de pasos, no obstante, Anko le detuvo tomando su mano.

– **¡Si quieres irte, tendrás que enfrentarme!** – le dijo segura de sus palabras.

– **No lo hagas más difícil de lo que por sí ya es.** – se soltó con suavidad.

Un fuerte dolor impulsó de nuevo en su pecho, haciéndola paralizar. Cayó de rodillas y empezó a toser, esta vez expulsando sangre. Kakashi se arrodilló junto a ella. – _**Maldición, si ella permanece aquí…–**_ se dijo para sí mismo. – **Anko, mírame un momento. **– ella le mira a los ojos, mientras él se descubre el sharingan. Le sonríe cerrando sus ojos y le limpia con su mano enguantada la gota de sangre que acaricia la barbilla de ella. – **Lo siento. Espero me perdones por esto.** – posa sus manos en las mejillas de Anko y abre sus ojos.

Anko observó sus ojos, perdiéndose en ellos. Los presentes bajaron sus respectivas miradas entristecidos. Ella se desmayó, cayendo en los brazos de él. – **Te amo, y porque te amo no puedo verte sufrir por mi culpa. **– le susurró al oído. La carga estilo marital y se aproxima a Kotetsu. – **Cuídala. –** dijo, pasándola a los brazos del shinobi. – **Llévala a casa. Necesita descansar y por favor que Shizune y Kurenai se queden con ella. **

– **Hai! –** desapareció en el aire con ella en brazos.

Kakashi reanudó su camino, pasando por entre sus compañeros, quienes permanecieron sin moverse. – **Continuemos.** – les dices al detenerse.

– **Usar el sharingan en ella… no era necesario.** – sisea Genma, apretando los puños.

– **No debieron decirle que yo los acompañaría.** – atinó a decir Kakashi como justificación. – **Lo mantuve en secreto para evitar esa escena que acaban de ver.** – cerró sus ojos. **– Vino hasta aquí…–** los abre con rabia. – **Lo último que quería era lastimarla. **

– **Y lo conseguiste.** – le dijo Genma, con recelo.

Enojado, Kakashi lo tomó por el cuello del chaleco. – **Jamás he deseado herirla, ¿Entiendes? –** lo soltó bruscamente.

– **¿Para qué le dijiste que era un estorbo, ah? No se supone que no quieres herirla, pues ahí lo tienes. Con tus palabras lo lograste. –** respondió Genma, alejándose de ellos.

En una impulsiva reacción, Kakashi golpeó con el puño el tronco de un árbol. – **Anko es importante. Pero la aldea es primordial** – se marchó.

Naruto frunce el entrecejo sin entender. Sai siguió a Kakashi en completo silencio. **– No entiendo entonces, por qué la trató así. –** susurró el Uzumaki.

– **Cuando la invasión, ella y Kakashi tuvieron que luchar contra dos enemigos como un equipo, pero ella quedó gravemente herida. –** responde Genma, deslizando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. – **No podrá participar de una batalla durante un largo tiempo. Sus heridas por fuera se ven curadas, pero sus organismos fueron terriblemente dañados. **

– **Eso explica porqué se ha vuelto tan distante. **– dijo Sakura, pensativa.

– **Cualquier movimiento brusco la altera, así como pudieron notar hace unos momentos. –** dijo Genma, los tres reanudaron su camino.

– **Vamos, no tenemos todo el día. –** sugirió Kakashi y todos desaparecieron en el aire.

* * *

><p>En el departamento de Anko, ella comenzaba a sudar estando inconciente y su respiración más agitada debido a la alta fiebre. La temperatura aumentaba, el cuerpo le ardía y el sonrojo en sus mejillas era evidente su estado.<p>

– **Izumo, avísale a Shizune y Kurenai que vengan.** – dijo Kotetsu. – **Su estado cada vez empeora. **– su compañero rápidamente se marchó. – **Mitarashi, eres una tonta, ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer así, en tu condición? **– le dijo, suspirando.

Anko, frunciendo el ceño, aprensó las sábanas en sus manos volviéndolas bolitas. Se sentía el sudor en su frente, evidenciando el rubor que aumentaba. Luchaba entre sueños mientras deliraba a causa de las pesadillas provocadas por el sello maldito que impulsó repentinamente. También empezó a toser con ligereza la respiración se tornó difícil y su palidez resaltaba sus ojeras.

Kotetsu coloca una mano sobre la frente de Anko. _– __**Sigue ardiendo e Izumo no llega. **__–_ pensó, preocupado por la situación de la chica.

– **Ka…ka…shi…–** Anko decía, dificultosamente.

En ese momento, Shizune y Kurenai hicieron acto de presencia, acompañadas de Izumo. – **Me alegra que vinieran.** – sisea Kotetsu. – **Mitarashi no deja de llamar a Kakashi. **

– **Es mi culpa. **– sisea Kurenai agachando la cabeza. – **Yo le informé que él se iba.**

Shizune toma asiento a su lado sobre la cama. Usa su chakra para calmarla. **– No es tu culpa, también hubiera hecho lo mismo estando en tu posición. **– le anima a sonreír.

En sueños…

_Sangre… sangre y muertos por todos lados, alrededor del campo de batalla. Ella siguió avanzando por el campo, primero fueron algunos pasos vacilantes, pero al ver tanto caos se empezó a aterrorizar y corrió. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas al lugar de mayor seguridad. Allí vio un cuerpo en el suelo, rápidamente se aproximó a éste y descubrió que era Kakashi. Un par de lágrimas cayeron al ver muerto a su amigo, compañero de armas y amor. _

_El pecho ensangrentado y sus ojos sin vida, a parte, no llevaba la banda ninja; estaba tirada a su lado. Anko no resistió verlo muerto. Cayó de rodillas y lo abrazó hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, entonces empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. _

El color regresaba al cuerpo de Anko y la fiebre disminuía poco a poco, además su respiración volvió a normalizarse. Shizune terminó de fluir su chakra en Anko. – **Ahora, sólo necesita descansar.** – se levanta mirándola, especialmente la respiración. **– Estará bien. **

– **Como Kakashi usó el sharingan en ella, es posible que no despierte dentro de unas horas.** – dijo Kurenai, caminando hacia la puerta.

– **Él no debió usarlo en ella. Estaba muy pálida y ojerosa. Creí que las perderíamos. –** siseó Izumo.

– **Tendrá sus razones. No lo juzgo.** – respondió Kurenai, suspirando. – **Cabe mencionar, Anko es impulsiva y a no ser por él, ella se hubiera atrevido a seguirlo.** – agacha la cabeza.

– **En eso tienes razón.** – murmura Kotetsu, sonriendo.

– **Dejémosla descansar.** – dijo Shizune y todos la siguieron, dejando a Anko sola.

Anko permaneció dormida, sufriendo en sueños por la partida de Kakashi y como prueba, acogió la sábana entre sus manos y la arrugó al momento de cerrarlas en puños. – **Kakashi…–** susurró, y una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Salut à tous! <strong>

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?

El próximo será más emotivo, se titula: **"T****ristesse"**. Lástima que faltan dos capítulos para concluirlos. Nos seguimos leyendo.

**Au Revoir!**


	6. Tristesse

**Salut à tous!**

Comment avez-vous été? J'espère très bien!

Pues, gracias por continuar esta historia que pronto llega a su fin. Les agradezco la paciencia que han tenido por esperar las actualizaciones.

**CissaCheshire:** Hi! ¿Cómo te ha ido? Espero que bien. Pues… Me alegro que las emociones que intento expresar sean llegadas a cada lector. Procuro depositar en ellas mis propias emociones para hacerlas más realistas. Más, te invito a leer las demás historias que actualizo, como también las que prontamente subiré más adelante. ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Dead dreams and Broken hearts:** ¿Cómo estás? Es agradable saber que la trama te encante. Aunque pronto termine, habrá más creaciones mejores que ésta. Espero que el final que he preparado para ésta sea de tu agrado. ¡Gracias por comentar!

Ahora, les dejo leer el capítulo 6…

(.*-*.)

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Tristesse****"**

**(**Tristeza**)**

– _**¡No te vayas! –**__ Anko le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras corría detrás de él para alcanzarlo. __**– ¡Kakashi, por favor! ¡No me dejes! Onegai!**__ – extiende su mano. – __**¡No me dejes sola! ¡Cumple tu promesa!**__ – él se alejaba cada vez más. __**– ¡No te apartes de mi lado! ¡Te necesito! –**__ extendió ambas manos procurando tocarlo y detenerlo, pero cada paso que daba lo hacía alejarse más de ella. – __**¡Kakashi! **__– él no miraba hacia atrás. Él era inalcanzable. – __**¡No me dejes sin ti! **__– por más que corría, le era imposible alcanzarlo. – __**¡No!**__ – sin prevenirlo, tropezó cayendo al suelo, pero él no se detuvo, se alejaba más y más volviéndose inaccesible para ella. _

_Tirada en el suelo, empezó a llorar con amargura. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras éstas estaban teñidas de un rojo carmesí. – __**Kakashi… ¿Por qué me dejas así? –**__ interroga, sin dejar de llorar. __**– ¿Por qué?**__ – le dolía el pecho. – __**¿En verdad soy un estorbo?**__ – sin darse cuenta, debajo de ella se abría un agujero negro. Siente la presencia de alguien frente a ella. Alza la cabeza. – __**Kakashi…–**__ él extiende su mano. Ella extiende su mano y cuando estuvo a sólo centímetros de tocarlo, el agujero se abrió haciéndola caer en el abismo más profundo. _

– **¡Kakashi!** – Anko despertó sobresaltada. Se sentó erguida sobre la cama y mira la palma de su mano derecha. – **Tres días.** – dijo, luego empezó a recordar el día que Kakashi se había marchado, dejándola herida.

– _**Flash Back –**_

– _**Sólo serías un estorbo.**__– dijo él como si nada, hiriéndole el corazón. Todos, incluyéndola, abrieron los ojos incrédulos._

_Ella vuelve a agachar la cabeza. –__**¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Un estorbo?**__– interrogó, con la voz entrecortada._

_Kakashi cierra las manos en puños, aguantando las ganas de correr hacia ella y abrazarla. –__**Serías un estorbo en esta batalla. Sólo mírate. No te has recuperado del todo. ¿Cómo piensas luchar contra el enemigo en ese estado? –**__preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos. –__**Mujeres, niños, ancianos, cada aldeano confía en nosotros los shinobis para ser protegidos. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes de una vez?**_

– _**Flash Back –**_

– **Kakashi…–** algunas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos. Las limpia con las muñecas de sus manos. – **Te odio… Te odio Kakashi.** – trató de levantarse de la cama, pero se sentía mareada y tuvo que permanecer sentada. – **Rompiste nuestra promesa y no te importó usar el sharingan contra mí. **– baja la mirada. Las piernas descienden tocando el suelo. Sobre el Bureau vio la banda que la identifica como Ninja de la Hoja. Su mirada se ensombreció al verla. – **Sólo quería vivir una vida normal… contigo. **– se levanta de la cama tambaleándose y fue a darse una ducha.

Poco a poco hizo su camino hacia el baño. Allí se desvistió y abrió el grifo. El sonido del agua cayendo contra el piso le hacía sentir tristeza. Cerrando los ojos pesadamente, se consintió sentir las cálidas gotas de agua golpeteando suavemente contra las curvas, cumbres y hondonadas de su rostro para luego comenzar a caer lentamente por éste hacia abajo, por su mentón, su cuello, la pequeña depresión de su clavícula, entre sus pechos, su plano vientre y finalmente hasta sus pies, en el resbaloso suelo de cerámico blanco.

Se permitió el lujo de durar en ese trance de liberación al menos un par de minutos más, recordando a sus amigos y los momentos difíciles y felices que compartió con ellos, él último en ver su imagen fue la de Kakashi mirándola fijamente; aquello rompió su corazón.

Abre los ojos. – **¿Por qué preferiste a la aldea que a mí?** – agacha la cabeza, dejando que el agua mojara su cabello. **– ¿Por qué si yo…? –** el cuerpo empieza a temblar. – **¿Por qué?** – varios gemidos ahogados escaparon de su garganta. – **Esta aldea no traerá de vuelta a nuestros amigos. Todos ellos murieron, todos. Y no quiero perderte.** – se lleva la mano a su boca. **– No quiero.** – se deja caer de rodillas, derrotada. – **Ya no quiero más dolor.** – apoya ambas manos en el suelo. – **Te quiero de vuelta.** – gemidos identificados como sollozos escapan de su boca. – **Debiste dejarme ir contigo.** – lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, las cuales se confunden con el agua. – **¡Te amo, Kakashi!** – se muerde el labio inferior, mientras los sollozos se intensificaban. – **Te amo y eso no puedo cambiarlo. Pero…– **entrecierra los ojos. – **Tomaste una decisión. Si regresas no te volveré a hablar. No lloraré más por ti, porque no te mereces mis lágrimas. – **se pone en pie y cierra el grifo.

Toma una toalla, la cual sujetó firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo. Luego, sin más, abandonó la pequeña ducha y tomó una segunda toalla para comenzar a presionar, delicadamente con ésta, su cabello de tonalidad lila, una y otra vez, librándose del exceso de agua en éste.

Se miró al espejo. La imagen que le devolvía el espejo era de una mujer desorientada y derrotada. Se vistió lo más calmamente posible: un short rojo vino, un jersey ajustado de color negro y las sandalias Ninja. Toma entre sus manos la banda Ninja, pues no sabía si ponérsela, por tanto, la guardó en su porta shurikens. En seguida, salió de su departamento.

La aldea parecía un lugar triste, desolado. Pensó que para buscar una respuesta debía ir a la casa de Kurenai, aunque debido al embarazo no sería bueno abrumarla con sus problemas, entonces se dirigió a la Academia Shinobi.

* * *

><p>En la sala de maestros…<p>

– **¿Han recibido noticias? –** pregunta Ebisu, acomodándose los lentes oscuros.

– **No, nada.** – responde Izumo, desanimado.

– **Escuché a Shizune hablar sobre una emboscada.** – dijo Kotetsu, posando una mano debajo del mentón. – **Al parecer no funcionó y muchos de nuestros shinobis resultaron gravemente heridos, otros con leves lesiones y unos cuantos fallecidos.** – los presentes agachan la cabeza.

Izumo se aclara la garganta. **– ¿Qué sucedió con el equipo de Kakashi? **– interrogó intrigado.

– **Fue el primer escuadrón en ser atacado.** – respondió Kotetsu. – **No se sabe si hubieron sobrevivientes. **

– **Entonces Kakashi podría estar… muerto.** – susurra Ebisu.

De repente, los tres sintieron una presencia en la entrada del salón. No se habían percatado de dicha presencia hasta ahora. Sabían de quien se trataba, pues observaron hacia la puerta y ahí estaba.

– **Mitarashi…–** susurra Kotetsu.

En efecto, Anko estaba parada en la entrada y había escuchado absolutamente todo. Sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, les confirmaron sus sospechas. Ella cerró las manos en puños apretándolos con fuerza hasta temblar. Luego, salió corriendo.

– **¡Espera! –** gritó Kotetsu, levantándose, sin embargo, ella ya había huido. Suspira. – **Debimos ser más discretos. **

– **Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.** – dijo Ebisu, agachando la cabeza.

– **Esta manera no era la correcta.** – respondió Kotetsu, tomando asiento.

* * *

><p>Anko corría con todas sus fuerzas, atravesando los pasillos de la Academia. Las piernas disminuyeron la velocidad y sus fuerzas la abandonaron. Se detuvo a respirar agitadamente. Más camina para irse de aquel lugar. <strong>– ¡Auch! –<strong> se quejó cayendo al piso. Había chocado con alguien fuerte que la tumbó de ese modo.

– **Anko, ¿Estás bien? –** pregunta la firme voz.

Ella no respondió. Tsunade la ayudó a ponerse en pie. **– Por tu mirada, adivino que ya te enteraste. **– espira. **– Entiendo cómo debes de sentirte.** – le mira con compasión. – **Supe lo que Kakashi hizo para alejarte de esto. Siento mucho que haya sucedido así. – **Anko no sabía qué decir, sólo se limitó a mirar el suelo, enojada consigo misma. – **Puedes confiar en mí. –** le dijo. – **Si necesitas algo o hablar conmigo, no dudes en buscarme.** – empezó a caminar a lo largo del pasillo.

– **Pido…–** Tsunade-sama se detiene. – **Pido reintegrarme al equipo.** – dijo Anko, con seguridad en su mirar. **– Quiero ayudar a mis compañeros. No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados sin hacer absolutamente nada. **– Anko se dio vuelta, esperando una respuesta.

– **Lo lamento Anko, pero no formarás parte de ningún equipo. Permanecerás en la aldea. No me arriesgaré a perder más shinobis.** – respondió y continuó su camino. Anko apretó fuerte sus dientes y frunciendo el entrecejo desvió la cabeza, rechazando esa decisión.

Llegada la noche, y como Anko no podía desobedecer las órdenes de la Hokage, se sentó sobre el techo de una casa con el único objetivo de contemplar la ciudad. El aire frío tocaba sus piernas, entonces las apegó a su cuerpo y los brazos sobre ellas, tal como lo hacía cuando era pequeña y se sentía triste, sola.

El viento sopló de repente. Las hojas de los árboles se mecían con violencia, el aire era inquietante. Ella sentía una extraña sensación, además su corazón empezó a latir fuerte y agitadamente. No podía explicar el porqué de esas emociones, pero una pequeña esperanza arropó su corazón.

– _**¿Por qué tengo esta sensación?**_** –** se pregunta, contemplando la luna llena.

* * *

><p>En la Torre Hokage…<p>

Tsunade estaba sentada sobre su sillón, girada a la ventana, contemplando al igual que Anko, la luna llena. Se sentía mal por todo lo que sucedía y por no poder salir de la aldea a ayudar a sus shinobis. La desesperación de no tener noticias sobre lo acontecido le frustraba de sobremanera.

Shizune arribó bruscamente al despacho de la rubia. – **¡Lady Tsunade!** – respira con dificultad como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Tsunade-sama le mira desconcertada. **– ¡Regresaron!** – exclama sonriendo. – **En este momento reciben atenciones médicas. **

Tsunade se pone de pie, aliviada. – **Entonces…–** empezó a decir la Quinta.

Shizune asiente con la cabeza. **– La aldea del Sonido se rindió ante nuestras tropas, pero muchos de nuestros shinobis resultaron gravemente heridos.** – informa, revisando unos expedientes.

– **¿Y Kakashi? –** interroga temeraria.

Shizune niega la cabeza. **– Su estado no es el mejor. –** dijo, entregándole la carpeta. – **Están haciendo todo lo posible para salvar su vida. **

Tsunade toma asiento, más gira la silla hacia la ventana. – **Necesito que llames a Anko Mitarashi. Yo misma le daré la noticia.** – dijo, firme.

– **Pe-Pero… Espere que su estado normalice.** – dijo la joven, preocupada. – **Ella no…–** es interrumpida.

– **Es necesario que se entere por mí sobre el estado de Kakashi.** – sisea la Hokage, entrecerrando sus ojos. Sabía que ella iba a replicar, por tanto giró la silla y la miró con severidad.

– **Como usted diga, mi Lady.** – hizo una reverencia y marchó, dejando a la Hokage pensativa.

* * *

><p>Anko entrecierra los ojos con tristeza. El ambiente no era muy agradable y el frío aumentaba. La tristeza que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible; sentía un profundo dolor en su pecho, hincando con presión. Prontamente, Shizune apareció frente a ella.<p>

– **Anko…–** se acerca a ella, paso a paso. – **La Hokage requiere tu presencia en su despacho. **– le informa, mirada entristecida. **– ¿Anko?** – ella no responde.

Anko recuesta la cabeza sobre los brazos. – **Está muerto, ¿Cierto?** – sonrisa irónica. – **Sabía que esto pasaría.** – una lágrima rebelde escapó de su ojo izquierdo. – **Le advertí, le pedí que se quedara, pero ignoró mi petición.** – esconde el rostro entre sus brazos. **– Quise detenerlo… Lo intenté.** – su cuerpo empieza a temblar. – **Aún así, decidió marcharse sin importarle mis sentimientos, mi dolor.**

– **Él sigue vivo. –** dijo Shizune, arrodillándose a su lado. Anko ignoró esas palabras. – **Los médicos hacen lo posible para salvar su vida. Es posible que no dure la noche. En otras palabras, puede que… muera.** – posa una mano sobre la cabeza de la Mitarashi.

– **¿Y eso qué?** – pregunta Anko sin levantar la cabeza. **– Cuando salió de la aldea para enfrentar al enemigo, destrozó lo único bello que sentía por él.** – alza la cabeza. – **Morí con él. Así que no pienses que iré a verlo porque…–** se muerde el labio inferior. – **No iré. **

– **Anko…–** susurra Shizune, dolida por las palabras de su amiga.

– **Si aceptaba ir, no volvería a hablarle. –** dijo la Mitarashi, mientras se pone de pie mirando el suelo. – **Kakashi Hatake, para mí, está muerto.** – susurró y después desapareció en el aire.

– **¡Espera! –** intentó detenerla, pero era demasiado tarde.

La Mitarashi saltaba por los techos a gran velocidad. Quería huir de todo, de todos y de ella misma. Se siente destrozada, cree que todo a su alrededor la señala y sus errores nunca se olvidan, están ahí señalándola como si fuera una fugitiva.

Ella necesita comprensión, amor, pero a él no le importó su sentir. Se marchó, dejándola atrás como a un objeto. ¿Cómo lograr sobrellevar esta carga? ¿Cómo despojar de su vida, ese temor que carcome por dentro su corazón? ¿Cómo ser feliz si cada suceso trae tristezas y tragedias?

No es sencillo borrarlo de la noche a la mañana. Ella quiso protegerlo y falló en su propósito. Sus ojos entristecidos, locos por llorar, sin embargo, la última lágrima que tenía por dejar escapar ya fluyó. Sus ojos ya no lloran.

Se detuvo, luego levantó la cabeza, más se sorprendió muchísimo porque estaba parada frente al Hospital ni siquiera supo en qué momento tomó el camino hacia ese lugar. Estaba desconcertada, pero sobretodo confundida.

– _**¿Qué hago aquí? –**_ se pregunta, estupefacta.

* * *

><p>(*-*)<p>

Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo. Pues el siguiente es el último. Trataré de que sea bueno, y contenga los sentimientos, emociones que le den un final aceptable.

El próximo… **Capítulo 7: "Mes Sentiments". **

**Matta ne!**


	7. Mes Sentiments

**Salut à tous!**

¿Cómo están?

Gracias a todos por comentar y dejar sus opiniones. Gracias también a aquellos que leen y no comentan, se les toma en cuenta. Gracias por continuar esta historia hasta su finalización.

Este capítulo me surgió de repente, pues el capítulo oficial era otro, pero no me convenció del todo. Era, más bien, lleno de peleas entre esos dos y unos enemigos aparecen en el bosque y unos cuantos problemas que lo hacían más largo, por tanto, creé éste. Espero les guste.

Nos seguiremos leyendo en otras de mis historias. Seguiré actualizando cuando me sea posible. Estaré dos semanas intensas tomando examenes. Nos leeremos pronto. Bye! Bye!

(.*-*.)

* * *

><p>"<strong><span>Mes Sentiments<span>"**

**(**Mis Sentimientos**)**

La mañana floreció hermosa y cálida. Las aves cantan una melodía hermosa mientras las hojas de los árboles se mecen al compás del viento. Una mañana cálida y relajante se podría decir. Todo estaba tranquilo, cero ruidos molestos y mucho silencio. Pero las risas de los niños armonizaron el entorno mientras corren por las calles jugando en conjunto.

La brisa mueve las blancas cortinas. A través de éstas, los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana iluminando cada rincón de la habitación de Hospital donde Kakashi abría su ojo visible con pereza, no llevaba la máscara, no obstante, la sábana cubría parte de su rostro. Miró a su alrededor e intentó sentarse, más le era difícil debido a las heridas del cuerpo, entonces se mantuvo acostado.

Entristeció, al ver la habitación totalmente vacía. Esperaba que ella estuviera allí con él, a su lado, aunque claro lo que le hizo no es tan fácil de perdonar: usar el sharingan contra ella y por si fuera poco rompió su promesa.

– _**Anko…–**_ pensó melancólico. – _**Cumpliste tu amenaza.**_ – sonrisa, entristecida.

De repente, la puerta se abre. Inmediatamente observó quien entraba a la habitación, pensando en quizás era ella. Pero su desilusión fue notable al ver a sus amigos entrar.

– **¿Cómo te sientes?** – interroga Genma entrando, seguido de Gai.

– **Creo que bien.** – responde desanimado.

– **Pensaba que morirías.** – dice Gai, sonriendo.

Kakashi suspira. **– Unos minutos más y no estaría aquí.** – susurra, cerrando su ojo visible.

– **¿Necesitas algo? –** pregunta Gai, caminando hacia la puerta.

– **Mmm… Sólo la visita de alguien. Lástima, creo que no podrá ser.** – dijo Kakashi, abriendo su ojo visible, luego mira en dirección a la ventana.

– **Todo es posible. **– murmura Genma, deslizando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.** – Puede que no te hable, pero eso no significa que no se preocupa por ti. –** con la mirada le indicó en dirección hacia una esquina, donde se ubica el sofá. Una sonrisa atraviesa los labios de Kakashi al verla dormida tranquilamente sobre el sofá. – **Cuando se enteró, vino a verte. Estaba nerviosa y sumamente preocupada. Cuidó de ti en estos tres días que estuviste inconsciente. **

– **Se ve hermosa cuando duerme. –** susurra Kakashi, apenas audible, lo suficiente para ser escuchado por Shiranui.

Genma asiente. **– Ella es hermosa y espero que tú no la hagas sufrir.** – le advierte, con cierto tono de amenaza que no pasó desapercibida por el Hatake.

– **¿Quieres que la despierte para que puedan charlar?** – interroga Gai, acercándose a ellos.

– **No es necesario, déjala descansar.** – responde Kakashi sin dejar de mirarla.

Lentamente, Anko abría sus ojos miel, más tomó asiento, parecía adormilada. – **Será mejor que la lleve a su casa. Necesita descansar.** – sugiere Genma, mirando a Kakashi en espera de una afirmación. Luego la tomó en brazos y desapareció en una voluta de humo.

– **Te has vuelto todo un casanova.** – replica Gai y le dio una fuerte palmada en el pecho de Kakashi, quien abrió los ojos y empezó a toser por el golpe. Cuando logró reponerse, cerró su ojo visible, feliz.

Más tarde…

El Hatake abre sus ojos y volteó la cabeza en dirección a la puerta al escuchar el clic de la cerradura. Anko arribó sosteniendo un jarrón con flores violetas y las colocó sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Ella vestía una mini-falda negra, un jersey ajustado de color beige y unas botas del mismo color. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo. No portaba la banda ninja, pues ella pensó que no era necesario tenerla puesta para una pequeña visita al Hospital.

La ve caminar de regreso hacia la puerta. – **Anko, yo…–** empieza a hablar, pero se detiene. La observa.

Ella toma asiento sobre una silla al lado de la cama, más empezó a pelar una manzana usando un cuchillo bien afilado. Pues, Kakashi tragó saliva, imaginándose lo que vendrá más adelante. Anko permanecía en silencio mientras veía las cáscaras de la manzana caer en un pequeño plato que estaba sobre sus piernas.

– **Sé que no me perdonarás tan fácil por decir todas esas palabras tan duras.** – dice él, evaluando y analizando el terreno. Ella no contesta, pero él podía sentir el incómodo silencio y la vibra negativa rodear el cuerpo de la Mitarashi. **– Estás molesta, lo entiendo a la perfección. –** Anko deja de pelar la manzana, esperando que él continúe.

Silencio total. Silencio que los torturaba a ambos. A él por no saber cómo disculparse y ella por querer hablarle, pero su orgullo era bastante fuerte. No podía doblegarse ante él así de fácil. Kakashi la mira fijamente mientras ella veía la manzana en sus manos a medio pelar. El Hatake abre la boca para hablar, más sin embargo, las palabras no salieron de su garganta. Deseaba abrazarla, besarla… No obstante, ella sería capaz de enterrarle ese cuchillo en la garganta.

Sonríe al imaginarlo. – **Anko, yo…– **ella prosigue con su labor de pelar la manzana hasta terminar. Más la corta en trozos pequeños. – **¿No piensas hablarme?** – él enarca una ceja. Ella cortó un pedazo con tanta presión que el cuchillo cuarteó el plato. Otra vez, Kakashi tragó saliva, estaba nervioso de lo que podía suceder en esa habitación. – **Necesitamos hablar.**

Mitarashi se levanta de la silla y camina hacia la esquina, donde se ubica el zafacón, luego tiró bruscamente el plato con las manzanas en éste. Más regresó en dirección de Kakashi, en el camino toma otra manzana de una canasta y otro plato, y toma asiento sobre la misma silla.

Kakashi deseaba ver sus ojos, pero los flequillos del cabello se lo impedían. – **¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas aplicarme la Ley del Hielo?** – interroga, viéndola desnudar la manzana. – **¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Tres días? ¿Un año?** – Anko detiene su acción, sus manos tiemblan entretanto una de ellas sostiene fuertemente el cuchillo. – **Al menos, ¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos?** – ella desvía la cabeza a un lado. – **Bien. Te resistes a no verme. –** dice en voz baja. Intenta tomar asiento sobre la misma cama, pero un quejido escapó de su garganta. Por un momento, la vio impulsada a ayudarle. Eso era algo bueno, ¿No? **– Debes odiarme lo suficiente como para ni siquiera verme.** – la ve continuar con su labor.

Delicadamente, corta la fruta en trozos evitando que la fuerza acumulada gracias a su enojo, rompiera otro plato. No quería verlo, puesto si lo hacía correría hacia sus brazos y no sabía qué sería capaz de hacer… tal vez abrazarlo o peor aún, besarlo. Eso era. Deseaba besarlo hasta quedar sin aliento por tenerlo vivo frente a ella, y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas hasta agotarse por haberse ido así sin ella. Sólo una pregunta rondaba su cabeza que no la dejaba pensar con claridad: ¿Por qué?

– **Insúltame o golpéame todo lo que quieras, tienes mi permiso.** – dice Kakashi, extendiendo una mano hacia el rostro de Anko, pero ella alejó su rostro evitando ser tocada, puesto si lo dejaba se derretiría bajo su tacto. – **No quiero que nuestra amistad termine así. **– aleja su mano, entretanto Anko se muerde el labio inferior con impotencia.

¿Amistad? ¿Por qué habla de amistad ahora? ¿Por qué, si le confesó que lo amaba? Su mano que sostiene el cuchillo tiembla. Necesitaba llorar, abrazarlo… Pero escucharle mencionar "nuestra amistad" la derrumbó. Ella no puede verlo como un amigo más, ya no. No después de arrojarse a sus brazos el día de su partida, llorando y pidiéndole con todo su ser que no se marchara y a pesar de todo, él lo hizo.

– **Por favor, mírame.** – suplica, arrepentido por todo lo sucedido. Verla indiferente le dolía más que las heridas físicas. **– No permitas que nuestra amistad muera.** – ella lanzó el cuchillo hacia la pared con todas sus fuerzas, furiosamente enojada y con agresividad. Kakashi tragó grueso, más agacha la mirada al suelo. – **Cuando te vi llorar, sentí el impulso de quedarme para protegerte. Me sentí un miserable.**

Anko coloca el plato con las frutas sobre la mesita. Luego se levanta para marcharse pues no quería escuchar, pero Kakashi la agarró de la muñeca. – **Perdóname.** – susurra, entristecido.

Ella se soltó bruscamente. Sin embargo, Kakashi la volvió a agarrar de la muñeca. Esta vez apretándola. Ella empezó a forcejear por la presión y dolor causado por él. Kakashi la ve fruncir el entrecejo, señal de dolerle la mano, pero le haría hablar si eso era necesario.

– **¡Escúchame!** – exclama, halándola hacia él. Ella tiraba de él, procurando ser soltada. – **No seas cobarde, Anko Mitarashi.** – la aludida dejó de forcejear. – **Cometí un error, sí. Rompí nuestra promesa, lo acepto. Soy culpable, mírame como estoy.** – ella le mira de soslayo.

Anko niega la cabeza bruscamente. Verlo en ese estado, le recuerda la condición deplorable cuando él ingresó al Hospital. Se sintió morir. En el instante cuando lo llevaban en la camilla a emergencias, ella lo sostuvo de la mano deseando con el corazón que se salvara. Y ahí lo tiene frente a ella.

– **Lo que hice, fue para protegerte. Entiende que no fue fácil para mí. **– dice Kakashi. – **Si deseas odiarme, adelante. Si no quieres hablarme, está bien. Pero al menos escucha mis razones.**

– **¿Qué me vas a decir, ah? ¿Qué soy un estorbo para ti?** – pregunta con sorna. – **No. Ahora, suéltame.** – exigió.

La haló abruptamente hacia él, provocando que ella cayera sobre él. Más rodeó sus brazos alrededor de ella. – **Cálmate.** – Anko lo empujaba para levantarse y huir, huir de él, de todo.

– **¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame ir!** – exclama, desesperada. – **Si no me sueltas, voy a gritar. **– retó.

– **Hazlo.** – la incita a hacerlo. **– A ver si alguien viene y escucharé qué le dirás a la persona que venga en tu auxilio.** – sonrisa. – **Ahora sí me hablas. Pensé que la Ley del Hielo duraría más tiempo.** – la suelta, ella se reincorpora. **– Es fácil hacerte enojar. **

En un impulsivo acto, le dio una fuerte bofetada que le viró la cabeza hacia un lado. **– Eso es por mentirme.** – murmura entre dientes, furiosa. Kakashi la miró, pero ella le dio otra fuerte bofetada al otro lado del rostro, haciéndole virar la cabeza al lado contrario. – **Y esto, por romper nuestra promesa.**

– **¿Te sientes mejor?** – interroga, con la cabeza de lado sin mirarla. Anko cerró las manos en puños. Silencio. Silencio sumamente incómodo. – **Lo siento. No quise que sufrieras por mi culpa. No tuve otra alternativa.** – la observa fijamente. – **Lo hice para…**

– **No quiero escucharte. **– sus ojos llenos de tristeza y profunda soledad. **– Me dejaste sola. Quería ir contigo. No me importaba si moría, sólo deseaba estar contigo.** – Kakashi agacha la cabeza. – **Si moríamos, al menos hubiera sido juntos en aquella batalla. ¡Pero te largaste!** – le lanza una mirada de reproche. **– Me dejaste… me dejaste sola y no te importó mi estado. Usaste tu sharingan en mi contra, dejándome inconsciente para irte sin mí.** – retrocede hasta casi llegar donde está la puerta. – **No me pidas que te perdone. No quiero perdonarte, pues me duele… Me duele saber que mis sentimientos no fueron suficientes para detenerte.** – se lleva ambas manos al pecho. – **Te pedí, te supliqué que no me dejaras. ¿Y qué hiciste? **

– **Perdóname Anko, no quise hacerte daño. –** susurra, dolido. – **Pero nuestro deber está por encima de todo tipo de sentimientos. No podía defraudar a decenas de compañeros, sólo por un capricho.**

– **¿Un capricho?** – interroga alterada. **– Ahora le llamas capricho. Bien, muy bien Kakashi Hatake.** – se da vuelta. – **¡Bien!** – exclama, enojada. – **Bien.** – susurra en voz apenas audible. – **Me sentí muy feliz sabiendo que te tendría a mi lado. **

– **Pero estoy aquí, contigo. **– dijo Kakashi, procurando levantarse de la cama.

Anko niega la cabeza. **– Te pedí que fueras sincero. Pues, eres lo único hermoso que tengo. **– su cuerpo empieza a temblar. – **Pero me engañaste y yo caí como una tonta. No, tonta no es la palabra. **– alza la mirada al techo, procurando evitar las lágrimas escapar de sus ojos. – **Es estúpida. Sí, soy una estúpida en creer en tus palabras y promesas. Pues debía de saberlo a la perfección, eres un maestro del engaño.**

– **No seas cruel contigo misma.** – avanza un par de pasos.

– **Que no sea cruel.** – baja la cabeza. – **Para ti soy un estorbo. Tú mismo me lo dejaste saber.**

– **No, no lo eres. Lo dije con el objetivo de que me dejaras partir.** – un par de pasos más y podía abrazarla.

– **Me doblegué enfrente de esas personas. ¿Para qué, ah?** – cierra sus manos en puños. – **¿Para que me dejaras como una estúpida? **– rápidamente giró y se encontró con Kakashi frente a ella, a pocos centímetros de sus labios tocar los suyos. Estaba paralizada.

Tomando su rostro con ambas manos, la besó. Beso que ella al principio se negó a responder, pero mientras Kakashi profundizaba el beso, corriendo su lengua por todo el labio inferior, ella empezaba a corresponder a gusto, pero luego rompió aquel contacto bruscamente. Más ella, posando sus manos en el pecho de él, lo empujó; sin embargo, empleó tanta fuerza que ella misma chocó de espaldas contra la pared.

El hormigueo del golpe subió a su pecho y empezó a toser. Ni siquiera le habló, simplemente lo miró aún más molesta y desaprobando su actitud. Kakashi se sintió fatal por ser impulsivo pensando en quizás a ella le gustaría, entonces la haló de nuevo a su regazo y la abrazó fuerte aferrándose a ella como esa noche en el baile.

– **Lo lamento.** – susurra, aspirando el aroma del cabello de la Mitarashi. – **Pensé que si te ocultaba mi designación estarías bien. Me preocupaba que tú pelearas en un campo abierto fuera de mi alcance y se me presentó la oportunidad de librarte. No lo pensé, tan sólo lo hice.** – la apega más a su cuerpo. – **Sé que no hice bien en ocultarlo, pero te veías feliz. Estabas herida y no podía permitir que murieras en batalla, la cual fue una masacre.**

– **¿Es porque soy débil? –** murmura. Corresponde a su abrazo, rodeando los brazos alrededor de la cintura desnuda del shinobi.

– **Un hombre debe cuidar a su chica no importa lo fuerte que ella sea.** – contesta Kakashi, acariciando con la nariz, el cuello de la Mitarashi.

Anko cierra sus ojos, sintiendo la suave caricia del Hatake. – **Sólo quería vivir una vida normal… contigo.**** – **entreabre los ojos. – **Pero elegiste a la aldea antes que a mí.** **¿Por qué si yo…? –** el cuerpo empieza a temblar. – **¿Por qué?** – varios gemidos ahogados escaparon de su garganta. – **Esta aldea no traerá de vuelta a nuestros amigos. Todos ellos murieron. – **esconde el rostro en el pecho de él. – **No quería perderte. Te quería para mí. **

– **Pero estoy vivo, Anko. – **acaricia el cabello de la nombrada en señal de calmarla.

Ella niega la cabeza. – **¿Qué hubiera pasado si ahora estuvieras muerto?** – lo empuja, alejándolo de ella. – **¿Eh? ¿Qué hubiera pasado? ¿Es que no ves la realidad de todo esto?** – deja el cuerpo apoyarse contra la pared. – **Estaría sola.** – desliza su cuerpo hasta caer sentada. – **Te odio… Te odio Kakashi.** – algunas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos. Las limpia con las muñecas de sus manos.

Kakashi se arrodilla frente a ella. La veía frágil. Acarició sus mejillas. – **¿En verdad, me odias? **– ella baja la mirada. **– ¿Me odias tanto que no puedes perdonar mi error? **– la obliga a levantar la mirada. – **¿Qué pasó con las palabras "Puedes contar conmigo" que tanto me decías? ¿Dónde quedaron?** – Anko desvía la mirada. **– ¿Qué pasó con la frase "Te necesito" que me gritaste?** – Anko aparta las manos de Kakashi de su rostro. – **¿Dónde quedó el "Te amo" que tantas veces lo escuché de tus apetitosos labios antes de marchar?** – ella abre sus ojos, desmesuradamente. – **No me odias, al contrario. Estás enojada porque antepuse la aldea en lugar de a ti. Sin embargo, conoces cada una de las reglas shinobis. Es nuestro destino por haber elegido este camino. Lo sabes. Sabes perfectamente mejor que yo, cuál es nuestro deber como ninjas. – **posa sus manos en las mejillas de Anko. – **No te ciegues por el enojo y dime qué sientes en este momento. Quiero saber. **

– **Me siento cansada…–** responde, entrecerrando sus ojos. – **Cansada de luchar, cansada de todo, cansada de… tus falsas promesas.** – cierra sus ojos. **– Estoy harta de no poder vivir una vida normal. Quiero renunciar. Renunciar a ser kunoichi de la Hoja. Quiero…**– abre los ojos y mira fijamente los ojos del Hatake. – **Deseo…**– temblorosa, toca la mejilla de Kakashi. – **Deseo estar… contigo. **– el rubor cubre sus delicadas mejillas e intenta ocultarlo de él, bajando la mirada. – **Anhelo despertar todas las mañanas contigo a mi lado.** – Kakashi la obliga a mirarle. – **Me gustaría poder decir…**– Anko pasa sus dedos por la frente, mejilla, mentón de él. – **aquellas palabras que siempre he querido pronunciar. **

– **Entonces… dímelas ahora. Nadie nos interrumpirá.** – responde, acercándose a ella poco a poco. – **Dime lo que también he querido escuchar.** – roza sus labios con los de ella sin tocarlos.

– **Yo…–** ve cómo Kakashi posa una mano en la pared con el propósito de apoyarse y la otra mano acariciando su mejilla con cierta ternura que la hacía estremecer. – **Yo…–** podía sentir el aliento del shinobi chocar contra sus labios. Entrecierra sus ojos, deseosa de probar esos labios ahora mismo.

Kakashi apoyó su propia mejilla contra la de ella, más la acarició. Para luego besar las comisuras de los labios de Anko, dejándola anonadada. – **¿Tú? **– la incita a proseguir. La mano que posaba en la mejilla de Anko, la trasladó a su delgada cadera.

Por su parte, ella sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, más se estremeció nuevamente. Su cuerpo pedía más de aquel suave contacto que la estaba volviendo loca. De pronto, sintió el lóbulo de su oreja ser mordido con suavidad. Entrecierra sus ojos sintiendo la lengua de Kakashi jugar con su oreja. – **Yo te…**– dejó escapar un ligero gemido al sentir la mano de Kakashi que antes estaba en la cadera, ahora en su espalda debajo de su jersey color beige. – **Detente.** – le suplica, intentando contener otro gemido. **– Estamos en un… mmm… Hospital.** – sus mejillas estaban rojas. La respiración se agitó.

– **Si dices lo que me ibas a decir. **– le susurra al oído, seguido una mordida en la mandíbula.

– **A…**– coloca ambas manos en el desnudo pecho del shinobi con la intención de alejarlo de ella, pero sentir su piel desnuda bajo su tacto, la desarmó por completo. **– A… Kaka… shi…–** junta sus piernas con fuerza. Estaba perdiendo los estribos. Ya no podía seguir aguantando tanta tentación; pero para acabar de desarmarla, Kakashi rozó con sus dedos los muslos de ella. Anko entreabre su boca mientras el pecho sube y baja desesperada y agitadamente. **– No.** – cierra sus ojos fuerte.

Kakashi sonríe al verla y sentirla desesperada. Para él, ella se veía hermosa así sonrojada, respirando agitada, el sudor corriendo por su cuello y pecho, y con la ansiedad de pedir más de aquel contacto. La estaba sintiendo perder la cordura y eso lo excitaba más. **– ¿Qué sucede?** – le interroga susurrando en su oído.

El sentir el aliento en el oído, acabó con ella. Anko tomó la mano de Kakashi posada en su muslo y la llevó a sus labios. Besó la palma, luego el dorso sin dejar de mirarlo. Más se entró en la boca el dedo índice con cierta sensualidad que jamás había conocido ese lado de ella, provocando que Kakashi la tomara del cuello y la besara con ímpetu.

Kakashi llevó ambas manos a las mejillas de Anko profundizando el beso. Le mordió el labio inferior haciendo que ella gimiera e introdujo su lengua dentro de la cavidad de Anko sin pedir permiso. La acción realizada por ella, lo perturbó de tal manera que olvidó el lugar donde se encontraban y en lo único que podía pensar era en besarla hasta quedar sin aliento. La escuchó gemir nuevamente mientras acaricia con su lengua la de ella.

Anko posó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Kakashi. Más necesitaba oxígeno y se separó. Sin embargo, Kakashi le robó un beso. – **Te amo.** – le susurró al oído.

Kakashi depositó un casto beso en el cuello de Anko, haciéndola reír. – **Yo también te amo, Anko Mitarashi. **– iba a besarla, pero ella lo detuvo colocando una mano en el mentón de él.

– **Tú me besaste cuando dormía.** – no era una pregunta, él arquea una ceja, luego suspira. – **¿Por qué no me despertaste para decirme que te ibas?** – Kakashi toma asiento junto a ella.

– **Lo hice como despedida.** – apoya la cabeza contra la pared. – **Quizás porque no volvería a mirarte, menos tocar tu suave y delicada piel. – **toma la mano de Anko y entrelazan sus dedos. – **No te voy a negar que, tenía miedo de no verte más.** – le mira. – **Todo el tiempo pensaba en cómo reaccionarías al verme. ¿Me mandarías al demonio? O ¿Me perdonarías? Eran las preguntas que no dejaba de pensar. –** sonrisa.

– **Me decidí no verte ni hablarte. **– sonrisa, entristecida. – **Pero no podía dejarte. Eres lo único que me queda. **– Kakashi rodeó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Anko y la atrajo hacia él, apegándola a él. Ella, por su parte, lo abrazó y sintiendo el calor desprender del cuerpo del shinobi, cerró sus ojos.

Se inclinó y besó las comisuras de los labios de Anko, ella sonrió. Aparta los flequillos del cabello de la kunoichi mientras ve la sonrisa en sus labios. Posando su mano libre en la mejilla de Anko y acomodando el mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, también cerró sus ojos.

Y así se quedaron. Ambos sentados en el suelo, precisamente en un rincón de la habitación del Hospital, dormidos. Tan sólo sintiendo el calor de su compañero a su lado. No es el mejor lugar a una reconciliación, pero así es el amor.

Una nueva vida les espera juntos. Quizás podría ser llena de amor y comprensión, pero también podrían vivir tiempos de guerras, momentos difíciles. Nadie puede adivinar qué depara el futuro. Si el afecto y el amor predominan, la felicidad es posible lograr. Las emociones dominan ante todo y en cada momento…

* * *

><p>(*-*)<p>

Ojalá les haya gustado. Gracias por leer y si merezco reviews acepto todo tipo de críticas.

Nous continuer à lire. Méfiez-vous.

Un baiser et une étreinte.

Il les aime!

**Au revoir!**


End file.
